IllyaMaster 2
The second installment of the IllyaMaster spin-off series of the D-Knights series. Takes place in the story of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows. Imagined in RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D, with select sequences secretly formatted for IMAX. (AKA: IM2) Features an extended Super Duper Cut. Chapters * 1. The Basketball Game * 2. Baxter Stockman * 3. In the Shadows * 4. Illya and the TMNT Strike Again (IMAX) * 5. Krang * 6. The Case * 7. Shredder Returns * 8. Unified * 9. Bebop and Rocksteady (IMAX) * 10. Casey Jones, Rin and Saber * 11. Back in the Sewers * 12. The Purple Ooze * 13. Divided * 14. Vern Fenwick * 15. Breaking Into Police Headquarters (Super Duper Cut) * 16. Monsters * 17. Acceptance * 18. Fate Force (IMAX) (Super Duper Cut) * 19. Mutants and Warriors (IMAX) * 20. Downstream (IMAX) * 21. Surveillance Footage * 22. Father? * 23. The Portal Completed * 24. Just One Sip * 25. Out of the Shadows (Super Duper Cut) * 26. The Technodrome (IMAX) * 27. MAXIMUM Teamwork Effort (IMAX) * 28. Beacon of Hope (IMAX) * 29. Turtle Power * 30. A Family Story * Post-Credits 1: The Time-Travelling Teleportator * Post-Credits 2: Illya Fixes the Timeline Cast * Cynthia Martinez - Illya * Kate Higgins - Saber (Artoria) * Caitlynn French - Miyu * Carli Mosier - Rin * Kira-Vincent Davis - Chloe * Erica Mendez - Tsugumi Seishiro * Alexis Tipton - Chitoge Kirisawa * Matt Shipman - Raku Ichijo * Pete Ploszek - Leonardo * Alan Ritchson - Raphael * Noel Fisher - Michaelangelo * Jeremy Howard - Donatello * Megan Fox - April O'Neil * Stephen Amell - Casey Jones * Will Arnett - Vern Fenwick * Brian Tee - The Shredder * Gary Anthony Williams - Bebop * Sheamus - Rocksteady * Brad Garrett - Krang * Michael McConnohie - Berserker * Tyler Perry - Dr. Baxter Stockman Fate Force Members * Jerry Jewell - Kusuo Saiki * Luci Christian - Stella Vermillion * Kira Buckland - Julis-Alexis von Riessfeld * Xander Mobus - Protagonist (Persona 5) * Faye Mata - Hideri Kanzaki Crew * Directed by Christopher Spielberg and Dave Green * Produced by Christopher Spielberg, Michael Bay, Andrew Form, Brad Fuller, Galen Walker, Scott Mednick and Cynthia Martinez (extra honor) * Written by Christopher Spielberg, Josh Applebaum, Andre Nemec and Cynthia Martinez (as extra honor) * Composed by Tyler Bates and Steve Jablonsky Soundtrack * X Gon Give It To You * 9 to 5 * Ashes * Bangarang * Can't Hide Love * Take on Me * A Little Less Conversation * Thunderstruck * Mama Said Knock You Out * Papa, Can You Hear Me? * In Your Eyes * Nobody Speak * Welcome to the Party * We Belong * If I Could Turn Back Time Trivia/Plot Points * There are fourth-wall breaks throughout the story, with Illya doing most of them, and she, Saber, Miyu, Rin, Tsugumi and Chitoge doing one at the end. * Saber (Artoria) has a major role in the sequel, and is later revealed to be Illya's father (takes place in an alternate version of the Fate/series). * Similar to Deadpool 2 (AKA: DP2). * There are cameo appearances with the Kiznaiver characters and Sora in the parade scene. *Lux Arcadia makes a cameo appearance in one of the two post-credits scenes in the story, meeting Illya. *Illya fixes the timeline in the second post-credits scene, also killing her villainess self from D-Knight Origins: Arcadia. *Illya passes out temporarily in the climax, similar in a way that Lux Arcadia did in another installment of the D-Knights series, Lux. *The song Papa, Can You Hear Me? plays an important part in the 22nd chapter, focusing on the relationship between Illya and Artoria (Saber), as a father-son relationship. *Rimuru, Shizu, Benimaru and Rigurdo from Extra4agant were originally making a cameo in the story where they meet Illya, but were deleted from the cut.